


pizza + wine

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a bad day so Dean cheers him up with the Dirty Dancing soundtrack, cheese pizza, and wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza + wine

Sometimes they would have sleepovers and watch cheesy R-rated sci-fi movies that Dean had 'acquired' (he never would say where he got them). They'd eat slice after slice of mushroom pizza, which was Castiel's absolute favorite, and drink root beer out of those fancy glass bottles. But one day, it was different. Dean knew Cas was having a rough week, even though he tried to hide it with fake smiles and weak jokes (even worse than his normal 'humor', Dean thought wryly).

He finally convinced the dark-haired boy to come over, after promising extra pizza. Once they finished eating, Dean headed over to the portable record player, much the other boy's surprise. "Hey Cas, I have your favorite," he said with a slight chuckle, holding up the _Dirty Dancing_ soundtrack.

"I am indeed partial to that album," Castiel admitted, his blue eyes brightening a little. He smiled just a bit, then ran his tongue over his lip piercing.

Dean handed him the record. "Here, put it on. I'll be right there." A few minutes later, he returned with half a bottle of wine and two styrofoam cups. 

"I was expecting another campy movie and a case of root beer," quipped Castiel.

The boy fiddled with the hem of his Guns n Roses tee, looking down in embarrassment. "Decided to pick something you'd like," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem." He poured a little of the wine and held it out to the dark-haired boy. "Try this, you'll like it."

Castiel took a very hesitant sip and then made a soft noise of delight and approval. "This is unexpectedly very good."

"Told ya." Dean sat next to him, resting his head on his friend's shoulder. "Sorry you've had a sucky week."

"My week seems to be improving," answered Castiel as he spread a quilt over their legs and 'accidentally' bumped his thigh against Dean's.

They sat there under the Star Wars quilt, watching the record spin and taking small sips of the sweet wine.

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
